Fallen
by warriorlover1492
Summary: Now how could such an angel love such a beast like he? It is only because the angel is very much the beast itself. [ Eventual NaruSasu. Rated T for now. ]
1. Chapter 1

_**\- Hello friends, I am back!**_

_**Sorry, for being gone for so long**_  
_**but here's a fic as an apology to all of you!**_

**_Just a warning - it's NaruSasu_**  
**_( if you don't like - then don't read. )_**

_**This chapter is going to be a bit short -**_  
_**since I'm trying to get back into writing.**_

**_Enjoy. -_**

* * *

Falling...  
_ Falling..._  
_** Falling...**_

Would it ever end?

The angel passed out as he hit the earth - his spine feeling like it had shattered from the meer pain he felt coming from the gaping holes in his back.

He didn't come to for a while. For how long, though, he had no idea. He had been disgraced; stripped of his wings; and would much rather face death than be forced to the fate he had turned to. If only he had known that his actions would amount to this.

They had ripped them like as if they were _paper._

And now he felt so, so cold as he lay naked - the dirt of the forest smothered onto his pale skin. It didn't belong there. It shouldn't be there. But it was and he lamented at the fact that he was now dirty. He had always been clean; safe from injury and dirt. The soil and the smell of the earth upon his face only serves as a reminder of what he's done.

Waves of pain tore through his body, becoming increasingly worse with every shallow breath he took. And he was simply too tired, of everything, to scream in pain. He couldn't move; couldn't fight; couldn't speak. It was all he could do to just simply breath - breath and keep just one eye open.

Sasuke didn't hear the footsteps. The twigs snapping, leaves crackling, animals scurrying away. None of it.

But then a pair of feet came into his view.

And he thought he would _laugh_.

Of all things to send along, it had to be a _human. _It couldn't have been a wolf or some other man-eating animal; it was a human. One of the most dumbest creatures he ever had the 'pleasure' of knowing.

Muffled sounds come from the other's mouth and Sasuke forces his eye to open just a little more to look at the human.

And his mouth goes dry.

Wide cerulean orbs look down at him in worry. His lips are moving, but Sasuke doesn't hear what's being said. Blond locks swirl around him, almost like a halo surrounding his head. If he hadn't known what angels looked like, he would have sworn that this mere human was one.

One that brought an insurmountable wave of pain as tan fingers grab lightly onto the pale skin of his shoulder. The human lightly shakes him - possibly asking him if he's alright. After all, the human can actually _see_ him now.

Sasuke doesn't even recognize his voice as he rasps out some words.

" _**אל תיגעו בי**_. "  
{ _Don't touch me_. }

The Language of God; of the angels he had served with.

Honestly, he had no idea where he landed - what culture he was in. But maybe the human - who had a certain kindness in him - had finally put together that the pale body on the ground was, in fact, something divine.

Or maybe they hadn't.

But either way, the angel was simply too tired. Too weary to answer anything else and he let the darkness sweep over him once again - feeling his body go limp and sink into the ground.

Red orbs disappear behind closing eyes and Sasuke wonders to himself about what exactly the big _ape_ before him will do.

* * *

_**AN: So, here's the first chapter!**_

_**Please Read &amp; Review. Feedback is appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter - it's a bit longer than the first.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He feels it – the little hairs on the back of his neck pricked – like the feeling of being watched.

And then he sees the blinding flash of light and knows something was going to happen. Something possibly life-changing.

For once in his life, Naruto is actually scared.

Scared of the light that has made it's appearance in the darkening sky and scared of what it might mean. A fallen star? Aliens? Something supernatural? What the hell is it? Naruto is almost _eager_ to go out into the forest and find where it landed.

Even with his heart rattling against his ribs.

He runs. As fast as he possibly can towards where he last saw that light.

Despite the fact that he's terrified. Despite the fact that – whatever it is – might actually kill him. Despite it all, he still has a caring heart and if there really is some form of living creature laying on the ground, well, Naruto has to make sure it's _okay_ at least. Before freaking out.

A tree root seems to jump out of the ground and a loud grunt comes from his lips as his body hits the ground. Thank God it had recently rained. The soil was soft, but it still clung to his clothes and skin making him look worse than before. Putting his hands beneath him, Naruto lifts himself up and continues on – wary of anything more that could possibly trip him.

The smell reaches his nose before he sees it and his lungs start to heave at the amount of smoke in the air. The trees above are blackened. There's an opening and the leaves bordering it singed. Naruto can see the stars and he looks at them for a long second, his breath coming out in pants as he tries to get some air.

Right, the crash. The falling star. Oh, he hopes that that was it. Just some kind of asteroid or _something_ that had somehow managed to get caught onto the atmosphere of Earth. Something that could actually be explained.

But from the look of it, Naruto's hopes fall.

There's a body. It's pale and skinny - as if it has never gotten any form of dirt upon it. Almost like a baby. When the _person_ ( it seems to be human from what he can see ) moves Naruto jumps. He's so close to panicking as he creeps closer to it. An audible gulping sound comes from him, the only sound in the forest as all the animals had been scared away. No wonder, the crash had been pretty big.

But how was he the only one to see it?

Cerulean orbs hastily look around at the surrounding trees for _any_ sign of life besides him and the body lying on the ground. But he sees none.

Then he sees the feathers.

Some pure white - like freshly fallen snow. But others are a midnight black, reminding him of pitch-black night. There's an ominous feeling surrounding those feathers and Naruto can hardly understand just _what_ he's seeing. It shouldn't be possible, **none of it**. A human body laying stark naked in the midst of feathers oddly shaped like - wings.

His hands clench at his head, _trying_ to make his brain comprehend just what the hell is going on.

The body moves - just barely - and a pained gasp can be heard.

Pale eyelids open to stare at Naruto, _untrusting_, savage even. It's like he's a wild animal - and Naruto can, very literally, see himself inside those scarlet orbs. If nothing else had put up a warning flag in his mind then the eyes certainly did.

Whatever it is - it's _scared_.

Even more so than he is.

But it's body lays limp almost as if it's ready to give in to the Earth below it. And Naruto just **can't** have that.

He clenches his teeth and dares to creep even closer to the body, scared of what it could possibly do. A shaking hand slowly reaches out to gently touch the being on the shoulder - eliciting a pained whimper from it's throat. He can see it still looking at him - just staring - and he retracts his hand. An almost apologetic look upon his face._  
_

But the blond peers closely at the being, _whatever _the hell it is, and he sees _them_. Long, gaping holes going down it's back. Almost as if the skin had been ripped off; along with whatever had been attached to it.

A choked gasp leaves Naruto's lips and he stumbles back - blue eyes wide with fear.

" Oh my _God._ "

He barely even registers that he's spoken; that his voice sounds like that of a _dying animal;_ that he's close to passing out from the shock of what his mind has put together.

**Those things don't exist.**

They're just nice to look at in pictures and paintings. Just some kind of reassurance for a child during nightmare-filled nights. It's just _not_ possible.

The evidence before him proves otherwise. The blinding light, the singed leaves, the feathers, the gaping holes. And those eyes. Those irises unlike anything he's _ever _seen before.

He feels like he's going to throw up whatever he ate for dinner.

* * *

_**TBC.**_

_**Read and Review please. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
